Little Dawning Kisses
by Little A Granger
Summary: After being a wing man for his best friend, Tyson decides to head back to the hotel to pack for the flight back to Japan. But during his last few hours remaining in England, Tyson ends up getting lost down a country lane and there he discovers a stunning location that he just couldn't keep a secret. So he wakes Kai up and drags him along. [TyKa Oneshot].


**Little Dawning Kisses.  
TyKa~**

"This better be worth cancelling our flight home."

"Oh trust me Kai. It's a sight you have got to see before we leave England."

"Hmph. Is this why you were late back to the hotel this morning? You had the entire team worrying about you."

"Oh yes. But wait until you see it, it's just stunning."

Keeping his foot glued to the accelerator, Tyson was really shifting their hire vehicle faster than the speed of sound to reach this priceless destination. He just couldn't wait to show his team captain the hushed secrets that this famous coastline had been hiding away from the world. In Tyson's mind, this was an adventure worth sacrificing for.

 _'But Christ knows how many speed camera's he's just set off.'_ – Kai sighed, showing no emotion whatsoever. Even though he was in a foul mood, Kai was slightly curious as to why this didn't bother his rival. Usually whenever Kai was being a grouch, Tyson would either ignore him or wind him up.

 **But today was different.**

There was a strong taste of life gleaming in Tyson's innocent eyes. He looked so happy yet carefree, thus overpowering the negative energy that was flaring from Kai's masculine figure.

"There it is!" Tyson announced with his back straightening up in the driver's seat. "Can you see it Kai? It's that island in the distance."

Kai took a deep breath to try remain calm, but once he leaned forward to get a better glimpse of the view they were quickly approaching, he felt his heart skip an unhealthy beat.

The early morning sun was bleaching the deep blue ocean with it's summer colours. Yet the golden sands on the beach appeared virgin from mankind's touch as there wasn't a single footprint present.

As the Russian skimmed his widened crimson eyes over to the far left side of the beach, he spotted a rocky pathway that led any lost soul onto the small mannered island.

This really was his vision of paradise. In fact, if he could have built a home in his past life, this would have been it. It was a location that screamed out for privacy and compliments at the same time.

Although the soft winds would guide passbyers to the coastline's secret, the sea on the otherhand was not so welcoming. The judgemental waves would decide as to who would step foot on to the private land. The sea occassionally would flood over the only path to the island in order to protect the manner.

"Well, what do you think!?" The champion was clearly eager to hear his captains feedback. "Judging by the look on your face, you're impressed."

"Uh..." Kai grunted with his pupils widening. "How.."

 _'How much is it!?'_ \- He almost thought out loud. _'And who the fuck owns it?!'_

Tyson chuckled at Kai's positive reaction as he parked the hire car onto an empty farm field. Afterwards, he stepped out the vehicle to take a deep inhale of the fresh air that was brushing against his toned face and drying out his lips.

The Dranzer wielder then shot his rival a confused gaze and he asked, "How did you find this? You told me last night that you were going out to meet Max and train."

Nothing kinda made sense right now and it only puzzled Kai even more as he watched Tyson burst out laughing.

"Kai, I did go out and meet Max. But we 'somehow' ended up at a nearby pub, I was driving, so I stayed away from the drink..." He paused when Kai growled in a low tone, "Oh, we wanted to invite you Kai, but you were in a foul mood..."

"Don't give me that shit Tyson."

"Okay, okay." Tyson's lower lip dropped for a second before he continued the explination, "Well, Max somehow managed to pull a girl who was staying in a nearby hotel, so I left him too it and drove back to the hotel. Except on the way home I kinda got lost and ended up here by accident."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kai closed his eyes and took another deep breath to keep his cool under control. "Did Max miss the flight home too?" He questioned, knowing Rei and Kenny didn't.

"Funnily enough, no. He sent me a text at 3am this morning saying he's at the airport waiting for us." Tyson tilted his head and he pulled his mobile phone out of his jean pocket. "It's now 6:49am and I have 10 missed calls from him."

Relieved, the captain also pulled out his mobile phone to spot that he had about 30 missed calls from everyone (but Tyson). Honestly, Kai wasn't relieved about the fact that his teammate had made it to the flight home, but he was thankful to know that he will miss out on the details of Max's sexual encouture.

"Why did you want to bring me here anyways?" He interrogating, curious to know why Tyson didn't pick up any of the other teammates. Afterall, Kai wasn't even invited out to the pub for being in such a 'foul mood'. So why was this worth dragging him along?

"Well..." Tyson cracked an insecure smile, "I knew you would be up for an adventure at the crack of dawn. Plus, I felt bad for not inviting you to the pub because I know you can be such a fun guy once you're tipsy from the vodka."

"Urgh." Kai squinted at his pale rival. "Have you even slept Tyson?"

"Too be honest. No. But you look just as rough Kai. Have you slept?"

Kai nodded a no, "I was waiting for you to come back to the hotel."

Suddenly flattered by the thoughtful gesture, the champion's insecure smile brightened into a glow. "I don't know what I would do without you either Kai." He winked cheekily and stuck up his thumb.

Kai's lips pressed into a firm line and he turned his attention back to the beautiful scenary. He didn't want to destroy this heart fluttering tension that the two had awkwardly developed, but Kai was dying to get onto that canvas'd sight to engrave it with his footsteps.

"I'll race ya."

"What?" Kai blinked and watched the rival rush across the field to reach the beach. "Why does everything have to be a competition with you?"

"Because I know you will go along with it wether you want to or not!" Tyson called out from over his shoulder, expecting his stubborn captain to be still near the car.

But Kai had darted past him like Tyson wasn't even moving at all.

The volcanic pride dwelled deep within the Hiwatari refused to let that ' _bastard_ ' win at everything, especially as he would only hear about it for weeks on end.

"You aren't the best at everything Tyson." Kai almost flew across the field to reach the sands first.

"I think I just figured that one out." Tyson mocked as he sped up his running pace to try and keep up with Kai.

But as predicted, Tyson lost the race when Kai stepped the first foot onto the pristine sands.

"That felt good." The Granger panted and stopped to place his hands onto his hips. "Oh man, that sea air feels amazing in my lungs."

Smirking, Kai agreed by flashing a blunt nod. He was proud about the race victory, but he soon shifted his crimson eyes onto the pathway to the island. He was eager to get walking.

"Have you walked along that pathway yet?"

"I went half way then had to run back because it was pitch black." Tyson replied, admitting that he wasn't a big fan of being alone in the darkness. "So, I'm glad you're here Kai."

 _'Everything seemed so perfect.'_ – Tyson recovered from his heavy breathing when their eyes met. His blood pressure started to rise and his skin wrenched against his tensing muscles. He was suddenly feeling vulnerable despite that he felt so comfortable around Kai.

"You alright?" Tyson asked, destroying the awkward tension that was building between them.

"Yes, are you?" Kai answered, going with the flow.

"Yea, I think so."

The Dragoon wielder blushed when he approached Kai. He daringly leaned into his personal space and stubbornly dug his hands into his jean pockets.

"Are you sure?" Teased Tyson with that smile only growing wider.

Kai's cheeks began to swell up with heat when he too leaned into Tyson's space to hiss, "Don't spoil this." He was tempted to taste those dry lips when Tyson's soft breath tickeled his flesh.

"I don't see how I can." Tyson cooed with his pupils narrowing. "But fine, I will make the first move."

"Uh..."

He disrupted the connection between them by impatiently crashing his lips over Kai's.

The Dranzer wielder's eyes widened with shock as it took him a brief few seconds to register what had just happened.

Tyson closed his eyes and Kai gracefully pouted his lips to return the intimate kiss; christening the morning sun that was still rising over the calm sea water behind the two bladers in the distance.

After pulling away from the kiss to check on his captain's reaction, Tyson inhaled deeply to sooth his unsettled nerves. "This is another reason I invited you. So we could finally be alone together." He whispered smoothly, embracing the sight of Kai's rare smile.

"I'm glad you finally admitted it." Kai responded in the same tone with his knees going weak. "Because your little flirtatious comments have been driving me up the wall Tyson."

"Haha. Yeaaa." A sweat drop appeared on Tyson's forehead. "I just wanted to get a reaction out of you to see if you liked me too Kai."

"Well, now you know." Kai concluded before they walked their way up to the island together, hand in hand.

* * *

 **A/N:** The inspiration behind this fic was triggered by a place I recently traveled too! Oh I fell in love with the location and I refused to go home until the crack of dawn. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the cheesy fic and let me know what you think with a cheeky review **\- Granger~**


End file.
